Eisuke Hondou
| keyhole = Volume 49 | cases-solved = | japanese-voice = Junko Noda | footnotes = }} is the Main Protagonist of Detective Eisuke He is a Famous High School Detective known as the "Detective of the East" Background Eisuke is the son and youngest child of Ethan Hondou and his wife. Eisuke lived with his mother, who worked as a housekeeper until his mother died from a illness when he was four years old and was adopted by his aunt and uncle Yusaku Edogawa mystery writer and Yukiko Fujimine a former movie star he still use the surname Hondou even after being adopted and his adoptive parents would soon use the surname Hondou for a period of time. his Biological Father Ethan Hondou didn't have time to look after him unaware that his father was Cipher Police Agent but occasionally visit Eisuke and he greatly admired his Biological Father for his deductive abilities which become one his inspiration on becoming a Detective. His older sister Hidemi was in school abroad during that time, but came and visited during holidays. During the time He met Ran when he started in kindergarten and spotted strange things that his father figured out were preparations to kidnap Ran. The kidnapping was foiled, and Ran and Eisuke formed a friendship when Eisuke defended her from the bullies. At some point during his childhood in Tokyo he became ill of leukemia and to treat him, Hidemi donated her own bone marrow to him. The operation was a success, but unknown to Eisuke his bloodtype changed from O to AB, because it was Hidemi's blood type and in such treatments the patient's bloodtype can change to the donor's bloodtype. He only became aware of his blood type change years later When He heard the true circumstanced about his Father's Death At some point Eisuke was injured in an accident, and Hidemi was used as blood donor, which was possible, since the siblings now had same bloodtype. But after that surgery, Hidemi left and Eisuke lost contact with her. Soon after Eisuke's father left him in care with Yusaku and Yukiko in the black organisation and sent him money frequently, He soon learn of Ethan's Death shocking him which left him extremely depressed for while and Ethan's Death has strengthening his resolve to become a Detective Appearance Personality Eisuke is rather clumsy and has extreme bad luck as he constantly bumps into or falls over something a number of times. Despite his clumsiness, He is brilliant Detective and is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age was very intuitive and observant and has become a well-known as a brilliant young detective, the "Savior of the police force", for solving many difficult cases the professionals could not. As a person, Eisuke is usually quite jovial and friendly, though very emotional at times; in stressful situations. As stated by his Adoptive Parents Ran, Conan, his mother and his sister Eisuke extremely kind, having a strong sense of generosity and compassion and was a kindhearted and considerate person who thought about the needs of others. He would often help other when others are in trouble and give them advice and put the well being and safety of other before himself He also refrain from telling anyone of Him being involved in Dangerous case or situation in order to keep other from getting hurt. He also cares deeply about human life, unable to understand how any reason could be sufficient motive for murder, and is convinced that driving a culprit to suicide is no better than murder itself which was strongly influence by The deaths of Sayaka Okudera who committed suicide after he reveal her to the culprit had cause him to feel great guilt on not being able prevent her from Committing Suicide Eisuke is someone who is not good with words, as stated by Kai, and can be quite direct and had very few closed friend As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, by Ran and Minato and Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well and often annoyed other of his love for Sherlock Holmes most notably Ran and is also very blunt and isn't afraid to say anything that make people angry and asking question directly that would make people embarrassed however He can become socially awkward or uncomfortable when doing mischievous favors for others, as he's seen physically flustered during Operation Maid Watch. He also, from time to time has a strange sense of taste as shown where he acquires a fake ramen bowl souvenir and place on his shelf Eisuke is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body though He may appears to be calm and serious He can be a bit timid and is much pushover where he was often bully by other in Elementary and Middle School and often act as a gofer to avoid fighting with other even though he no longer often do personal favor He still has habit in doing personal favor for other which resulted Kai noted that Eisuke doesn't know when to say no. Though Eisuke is usually modest about his Detective skills, though he strongly dislikes his skills being criticized or being mocked by other and can sometime be very competitive He often mention the cases he solves and enjoyed being in the spotlight and is often flatter by Praise Eisuke is also rather single minded when He focus on solving a cases as such He doesn't think about the feeling of other or other situation only think about solving the case at hand unless whatever situation switch his attention such as when initially tried to comfort Ran in London only to change attention when she mention Minerva Glass and asked questioned about her Eisuke is shown to be a bit shy when it comes to love or romantic subjects He struggled to confess his love for to Ran, even after he knew her feelings which he learn from Conan After several failures, finally succeeded confessing his feeling in London. Relationships Family Ethan Hondou Ethan Hondou was Eisuke's Biological father. They used to eat okonomiyaki together at a restaurant when Eisuke was a child. Ethan later committed suicide in order to cover Hidemi's identity as a Cipher Police operative. His Death greatly sadden him which cause him resolve to become a Detective and in order to learn what happen to him Hidemi Hondou Hidemi is Eisuke's Biological Older Sister He is very closed to his Sister Fumiyo Hondou Fumiyo is Eisuke's Mother Haru Kanemoto Haru is Eisuke's younger maternal cousin Haru is very fond of Eisuke. At first, Haru is shy around with Eisuke and does not speak to him much. However she opens up to him more, eventually referring to him as Onii-chan Yusaku and Yukiko Hondou Yusaku and Yukiko is Eisuke's Uncle and Aunt and his Adoptive Parents after his Father left him with them after his mother death both of them raise Eisuke as a Real Son Fumiyo would leave Eisuke with Yukiko to take care of him Conan Edogawa Conan is adopted-brother/maternal cousin Eisuke is aware of his adopting brother extreme intelligence which was gain from a modification to give intelligence of a Adult Despite having a rocky start during their first meeting, They have a very close relationship with each other. Conan is able to tell what Eisuke is feeling during a case and helps to calm him down, when thing went wrong and Eisuke worries and cares for Conan immensely. Regarding each other as both partners and brother, they make an outstanding team when solving cases together. Friends and Acquaintance Ran Mouri Ran Mouri is Eisuke's childhood friend and canonical love interest. They have been friends and playmates since kindergarten though Eisuke's tendency to drag Ran along into minor trouble caused some censure from her mother. Eisuke has been in love Ran since they were little began to like Ran ever since he met her and He admit to himself that he loves Ran. It was revealed when he is in the first year of middle school, and turned down any other potential love interests as a result, but she has never realized this. Eisuke was unaware of Ran's Feeling until he learned from overhearing from Conan's Microphone glasses that despite his faults, which she is well aware of, she has liked Eisuke for some time. He is very protective of her, and has been amazed by her various skills and kindness on more than one occasion and one of the he like about Ran Eisuke has often has make multiple attempt to confessed to Ran and would often fail for many reason either due to other inference or suffering from serious injury or getting interrupted by unexpectedly. Eisuke finally successfully confessed his Feeling to Ran at Londan. Later, Ran kissed him in Kyoto school trip as her answer for his confession in London. Eisuke's not without sexual fantasies regarding Ran, the most obvious evidence being his nosebleeds or blushing when he sees her in a bathing suit Kai Narukami Eisuke and Kai are good friends they have been best friend since middle school and have him develop his skill in running at American Football Club He also act as Eisuke's partner when he investigate a case. However, there are instances where Eisuke and Kai will disagree with each other. Despite this though, Eisuke and Kai still respect the other's decision and support each other. Kai was orginally Eisuke's only male friend and to of them share strong bond and often hang out with each other looking out for each other. He also aware of Eisuke's feeling for Ran and sometime tease him about it but is very supportive about it Mako Narukami Eisuke and Mako closed friend as she is Kai's cousin Kogoro Mouri Eisuke doesn't usually think Kogoro badly despite his usually poor detective ability and case handling, slovenly personal habits, and overinflated ego though he does get annoy that Kogoro would keep missing obvious fact despite this he often is impressed when Kogoro gets serious and actually gets the case right, so he will allow the "non-sleeping Kogoro" to take the spotlight Sonoko Suzuki Sonoko and Eisuke have known each other since childhood. Sonoko finds Eisuke's obsession with mysteries annoying and is rather irritating by bluntness That being said, she acknowledges his knowledge and intelligence. Sonoko enjoys teasing him about his relationship with Ran, calling them husband and wife or boyfriend / girlfriend. Eisuke finds her attempts at attracting boys to be rather irritating. Sonoko is one of the few people who calls Eisuke by his first name with kun. Shinichi also calls Sonoko by her first name without including any honorific. Heiji Hattori When they first meet, Eisuke and Heiji seem bound to become lifelong rivals, especially after Hondou beats Heiji in their first case. However since then Heiji starts to act like a brother towards him, much to the annoyance of Eisuke. Since then, the two have become closest friends, and consult one another on cases Ryoko Haibara Shukichi Haneda Eisuke is big fan of Shukichi as he is a famous shogi player which was reason why Eisuke play shogi and alway watch his title matches daily Law enforcement Juzo Megure Canon Plot Overview Trivia *Eisuke's name comes from Bondo (ボンド), the Japanese pronunciation of (James) Bond, and mystery writer . If the kanji of 本堂 瑛祐 are read strictly with on'yomi pronunciation, they are read as "hon-tou ei-yuu", which is homophonous to 本当英雄 ("real hero"). References Site Navigation Category:Characters